Who Let The FAIRIES Out?!?!
by Cerena Montanyu
Summary: My first parody! MWAHAHA! This is a parody of Baha Men's "Who Let The Dogs Out?". I just HAD to get that idea out of my brain..so... This fic is for Tsutae!! This is a funny read even if you don't know the song..so..


Cerena: Expect a lot of fanfics from me this weekend! This is a thing I had to get out of my system... I was invited to a dancing party (And before you ask, there were no slow dances, which is good, 'cause I don't think they would've believed that I was dancing with an invisible Skull Kid) and the hit song of the evening was "Who Let The Dogs Out?" by the Baha Men. The lyrics are kinda twisted, but that's the point. DANCE AND REVIEW!!! Oh, and by theway, I know it's supposed to be Who let the dogs out? Woof ect." but it wouldn't fit with the whole fairy thing. Fairies don't bark (At least I hope they don't), and anyway, this is what the crazy people at the party were singing. And remember, the key words are "Don't ask", OK?  
*************************************************************************************************  
Who Let The Fairies Out?  
  
Dedicated to: Tsutae Kouten. Go read her fics when you're done!   
  
By: The Geru Men (Or Crestaria 'Cerena' Montanyu)  
  
(In Kokiri Forest)  
  
Link: Geez...Navi is SOOO annoying...HEY WHAT'S WITH ALL OF THESE FAIRIES?!?! *runs into the know-it-all brothers' house*  
  
Mido:Uh...oh...Our fairies escaped from their bottles...But who set them free? *runs around in a big circle until being knocked out by a rabid Deku Stick*  
  
The sun was blocked out for a minute...  
  
Everyone: HEY!!! WHO TURNED THE SUN OFF?!?!  
  
...Except for a single ray of sunshine, which shone on Link being surrounded by fairies.  
  
He took out...A KAREOKE MACHINE!! MWAHAHA *chokes*   
  
Anyway, Link stepped on a pile of broken bottles, and jumped from the pain onto a stump. With everyody's attention, he began to...sing...*shudders*  
  
Link: Who let the fairies out?  
Everybody: Who? Who, who, who?  
Link: Who let the fairies out?  
Everybody: *pointing to Link* You! You, you, you!  
Link: Who let Mido out?  
Everyone: (Don't ask) Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof!  
  
Link: When the freedom was nice, the freedom was jumpin'   
Fairies: (Ya don't want to know) Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo !  
Link; And everybody was swimmin'!  
Faeries: Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo!  
Link: I tell the fellas "start the bottle breakin'"   
Fairies: Yippie Yi Yo!  
Link: And the girls report to the call, the poor fairy show down  
  
  
Link: Who let the fairies out?  
Everybody: Who? Who, who, who?  
Link: Who let the fairies out?  
Everybody: *pointing to Link* You! You, you, you!  
Link: Who let the rabid deku-stick out?  
Rabid Deku Stick: Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof!  
  
Link: I see ya' little dandelion (remember,"DON'T ASK!!") head up our tree stump,  
You really want to skip house  
Get back off me, fly off me  
Get back you... dust infected fly!  
  
Everyone: Who, who, who, who?  
You! You, you, you!  
Faeries: Tingle! Tingle tingle!  
HEY! HEY, HEY, HEY!  
  
Link: I'm gonna tell,  
Deku Nuts: Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Link: To any girls calling them sprite (another name for fairy! Not coke!)   
Fairies: Yippie, Yi, Yo!  
Link: Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of Life!"   
Fairies: Yippie Yi, Yo!  
Link: You fetch a Kokiri in front and his/her fairy runs behind   
Mido: Yippie, Yi, Yo, Ho!  
Link: It's sprinkly stuff runs out now!  
  
  
Link: Who let the fairies out?  
Everybody: Who? Who, who, who?  
Link: Who let the fairies out?  
Everybody: *pointing to Link* You! You, you, you!  
Link: Who let Zelda out?  
Zelda: Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof!  
  
Everybody: *Chants* Say, a fairy is nuttin' if it don't have some dust,  
All fairy hold ya' magic, all fairy hold it!  
A fairy is nuttin' if it don't have magic,  
All fairy hold ya' dust, all fairy hold it!  
  
Link: Wait for y'all my fairies, the party is on,  
I gotta get the GOOD fairy I got my mind on!  
Do you see the rays comin' from the sky?  
What could you be annoying,  
that Mido man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and my green tunic tunics,  
And I can't seek a lot, any pixie will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm Lord of the Tree  
When they see me they do...ah-HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!   
  
  
Link: Who let the fairies out?  
Everybody: Who? Who, who, who?  
Link: Who let the fairies out?  
Everybody: *pointing to Link* You! You, you, you!  
Mido: Who let the kareoke machine out?  
Link: Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Cerena: LOL!!! This has got to be one of my funnier fics... Please review! *Runs off, singing "Who let the next door brats out?"*  
  



End file.
